


Out of Darkness

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-20
Updated: 2005-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Another for the "Flight" challenge ontolkien_weekly.





	Out of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Flight" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/).

"Fly, you fools!"

Fly they did, though tears and haste made them stumble.

Bursting out of the darkness of Moria, they flung themselves onto the rocks, short of breath from exertion...and grief.

Aragorn urged them to keep moving. Boromir grabbed his arm. "For pity's sake!"

As Aragorn whirled, throwing him off, Boromir caught in their leader's glance the same helplessness and fear they all felt. Aragorn would obey Gandalf--they would fly, and hope that in flying, they could be safe.

There was no surety in Aragorn's eyes--but there was hope. And with Gandalf gone, hope must lead them.


End file.
